Xan Chlamys
Birthplace : Kahje Age: 35 ''Bio'' Xan was born into a rich family and lived a very comfortable life. His father was an esteemed militia man for the Kahje army, rising far up the ranks. While at home, his son, Xan, Was losing faith in religion and turning to crime and drugs to fill the void. He started to accumulate mass funds from selling drugs. And from this he became very rich, spreading his business to the corners of the universe. He always had a prince like air to him, but when his drug trade expanded, it filled him with a superficial and eloquent attitude. When he arrived at the pristine, white Citadel, it was only a matter of time before he went from Druglord to Crime Kingpin due to his charismatic antics and clever facade. After loosing mass funds do to funding the small percentage of criminal underground, he spent the last of his money gambling to obtain Janus Corporation, a shipping company that went broke do to it's scamming plots. With a newface lift and a new leader, the company was back up and running. Characteristics Physical Appearance Xan appears to be moderately tall, slim, attractive. His large black eyes are piercing, some say they can see the universe in them, some say their death and some say their own soul but nothing of him. His slate gray face also is told to have been chiseled out of stone, due to his lack of emotion. Stature *Xan is known for his incredibly soothing voice and silver tongue. His speech is known to be so smooth that it's been known to posses, influence, and persuade. Some say it could change even the minds of scientist to make them theists, some say his words are so smooth that they could roll rocks down bowling alleys. *He is incredibly fluid and graceful in movement. Some say he is a ghost because of the fact that he doesn't not bob or weave when he walks. He is graceful and elegant as a prince. Mental It is unknown for sure if he is a biotic, being as he doesn't use such powers in public. It might indicate that he is biotic because it is known that his mind is quickly deteriorating. He has lost his ability to recall memories in vivd detail like he used to. He might be picking up some of the same traits that Hannibus had (hysterical rage, apathy towards killing, dark comedic attributes.) Business Janus Corporation: He reinvented the Janus Corporation with the help of his accomplice Rook. A small importing and exporting company that turned rather large do to it's under wraps dealings unknown to most except for those who seek job opportunity. As far as anyone knows, it has legitatment papers, documents and written records of actual transactions.Making it basically untouchable to authoritative figures. But it also acts as a cover for Xan's actual job on the Citadel, the Crimelord. Crime Underground The smooth speaking, commanding, persuasive and dapper Drell is known as the Crime Kingpin. He obtains usually unobtainable entites to distribute to his customers as well as keeps a sturdy hand on the rampant crime at hand. He associates himself as the fulfiller of vices; including drugs, weapons, prostitutes, or gambling. He rather stays away from violence, keeping mostly to the business side of the criminal underground. Chora's Den Xan recently acquired Chora's Den. A gentlemans club known for it's beautiful woman, tasty drinks and VIP Room as well as the actual Den for The Crime Lord himself. Category:Character Category:Drell